Star Wars 911
by El Trombonisto
Summary: Leia thought it was just another exhausting day at work in WTC 1 on 9/11/01, but her day would soon turn into a nightmare when see sees an airplane fly into her biuilding. Will she make it out to see her family, or join the list of thousands of victims?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars 9/11 Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to the many, many victims of the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon. This story, unlike my other one, is not some humorous tale that has jokes in it. This is a serious story of the horrible events that happened that fateful day, and the families its' events destroyed in less than 3 hours.

And the story will make jumps to many characters including real ones like the terrorist groups, and will follow the actual timeline of 9/11, and Leia was actually in the first building to get hit by a plane. This story contains content that may not be suitable for younger audiences because I will put some jumpers in the story too, you've been warned.

This chapter is very short, probably the shortest one of all in this story because it's only an introductory chapter.

Chapter 1: what began as a normal day...

She couldn't breathe. The smoke filled air clogged her lungs and was too close to suffocating her. There were many thoughts going through her mind at the time. "I can't die here! I have to see my brother, my husband and my sons! I need to get out of here!" That's when the panic set in. She was going to die there. She was almost positive of it. The doors were jammed and she was stuck. Then she thought of all the wonderful times their family could've had together. All of the special moments in her children's' lives that she would miss. Their first steps, their first words, their first day of school, their graduation day, among so many others. All because of one act of terrorism. And, she thought to herself, the day hadn't started out that way, but a rather ordinary day at the office. But Leia soon found out that this day was much different then all others, with memories that, if she survived, would sear her memory forever.


	2. Chapter 2:Another Exhausting Day at Work

Star Wars 9/11 Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just another Exhausting Day at Work…..

*flashback*

Leia Solo woke up completely exhausted from all the work she brought home the day before. She'd been working on it all night, calculating tax rates and what not, and had only gotten around 4 hours of sleep altogether. She got up to go take a nice hot shower which woke her up a bit more and soothed her aching joints. She dried off and finished getting herself ready for work that morning. She had thought of calling in sick to get some rest so when she went back to work she would be wide awake and able to focus on the task at hand. She ate a quick bowl of cereal, went back to her bedroom to say goodbye to her husband, Han Solo, gave him a quick kiss, and told him to tell the boys that she said she loves them, and walked out the front door for another seemingly ordinary day. She looked at her wristwatch:

7:45 a.m.

7:45 Mohammed Atta and Abdulaziz Alomari board American Airlines Flight 11 at Boston's Logan Airport. The flight takes off at 7:59, nearly 20 minutes late because of delays. The hijacking of the aircraft takes place between 8:14 and 8:20 a.m. where 2 flight attendants are stabbed, one business class passenger's throat gets slashed. The terrorists now have control of American Airlines Flight 11. At 8:24 a.m. A transmission from Flight 11s hijackers was heard by air traffic control: (Atta)"We have some planes. Just stay quiet and you will be okay. We are returning to the airport. Don't move."

8:30

Leia finally got to her office building, World Trade Center building 1, where she took the elevator up to floor 84, where she settled into her desk for what she thought was going to be a very long day at the office.

Little did she know, 15 minutes later, that would become very true.

8:45

Leia began to get frustrated. "Why do these tax rates have to be so complicated?" With that she went back to work. She took a look at one of the pictures on her desk, of her, her husband, and her two baby boys. She looked at the next one, one of her and her brother during a road trip her brother and her had taken together. Both pictures had one thing in common: everybody was smiling; they looked like they were very happy and joyful. She smiled for a moment while remembering those great memories that would last her forever. Her smile faltered suddenly when she heard a small whistle, what she thought sounded like an airplane's engines whistling. It kept getting louder and louder every second. She opened the blinds of her window just to see a huge passenger jet flying straight at her building. She had just enough time to dive under her desk before the building shook violently with the sound of an exploding airplane.

8:46 a.m.

American Airline Flight 11 slams into the North Twin Tower's north side at 490 mph, ripping a huge gash in the building from the 94th to the 98th floors.

End of Chapter

I'd just like to say, all of these facts are true, and at the very end I will have a bibliography to show my sources to the facts used here.


	3. Tower Two Disaster

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End for Tower Two

Leia slowly began to wake up after she hit her head on her desk when the plane hit the building. She had a massive headache, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

She groggily stood up, but lost her balance and fell backwards. She finally regained her balance and started slowly walking around her floor calling out to everybody on her floor. She found a group of around thirty people huddled together near the doors. Four very strong men were trying to get the door open, but it was jammed and wouldn't budge, no matter how hard they tried. They eventually gave up, while somebody walked over to their desk, picked up the telephone, and called the desk in the lobby for instructions. The person who picked up told them to stay where they were, and that they were sending firemen up to rescue the survivors.

"How do we get fresh air?" Leia asked. "The room is filling with smoke from the fire, and it's getting harder to breathe by the minute!"

"Break a few windows, if you have to. Do whatever you need to to stay alive. The firemen are on their way up now, so just sit tight and wait for them to get there."

"Ok, thank you." she said, and hung up. "Somebody break some windows to let some fresh air in!" she yelled on the verge of panic, because of the lack of smoke-free air. Somebody grabbed a desk chair and threw it at a window as hard as they could. There was no effect. He kept doing it over and over until the glass finally weakened and shattered, shards if glass falling to the ground 84 stories below them, along with the chair, which instantly, broke apart upon hitting the ground.

It was at this point that Leia realized what she forgot to do. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and called her house to tell her family what had happened. After a long pause, the voice of her husband Han could be heard almost annoyed that she had woken him up that early.

"Hello?" he said, still sounding half-asleep.

"Han, turn on the news right now!" Leia said in a rushed tone.

"Why?" he replied. Han never watched the news, but he knew never to argue with his wife. He slowly slipped out of bed and walked into the living room. He was still in his pajamas.

"Our building has been hit by an airplane." Leia said, much calmer, since she knew panicking would get her nowhere. Still... She had a feeling that something else was going to happen.

Han, meanwhile, was frantically searching for the TV remote, which he found under the couch. He quickly flipped it on to the local news, and sure enough there was a live camera aimed at the World Trade Center's Twin Towers, one of which was on fire.

(News reporter) ...still getting unconfirmed reports that a plane has hit the World Trade Center. We are still unsure if this was just a horrible accident, or if this was an act of terrorism."

"Are you alright sweet heart?" he asked, panic filling his voice.

"I'm fine, just got a huge headache from when I bumped my head on my desk when the plane hit."

"Honey listen to me, and listen to me very carefully. I want you out of that tower right now. I want you to leave the building right now. You understand?" he asked.

"The help desk said to stay where we are and that they were sending firemen up to get us out. Everything is going to be okay..." she said, her voice fading slowly as she started hearing a new noise. A whistling sound getting louder and louder and louder. She yelled "Get down!" to everyone in the room, just before the building shook violently again, with another huge explosion.

9:02 a.m. United Airlines Flight 175, another hijacked airplane, strikes the South Tower at speeds of over 500 mph. It strikes between the 78th and 84th floors on the towers south side. Some parts of the plane penetrated through the towers north side and were found up to 6 blocks away.

"Oh my God!" Han screamed. He had just witnessed another airplane strike the World Trade Center. He was now almost in tears, because he thought his wife would die today in that tower. His phone suddenly rang and his first thought was that it was Leia calling, but when he picked it up, it was none other than her brother Luke, who lived two miles from them. He heard the news and said he was coming over so he could be there with his sister's husband so they could both hear the news at the same time in case Leia did die in the tower.

Meanwhile...

"Is everybody alright?" Leia called out to everyone in the room.

"I'm ok" was their response. "What happened?" a middle age woman asked. "Did we get hit again?"

"No- Oh my God, the other tower was hit!" a man in his late forties exclaimed.

Leia ran to the window to see a huge ball of fire and smoke rising up from the south tower. She quickly called Han, who was now with Luke, to tell him she was alright.

"Han, are you there?" Leia asked, extremely terrified.

"Leia, are you OK?" Han practically yelled in concern.

"I'm fine, we are trying to escape the building, but the doors on our floor are jammed." Leia said, worried.

"I have someone here who wants to talk to you." Han said.

"Leia?" Luke asked.

"Luke I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I mean, first a plane hit our building then the second plane hits and we can't get out and what if we get hit again and I'm so scared!" she yelled very quickly without pausing.

"Alright first thing you need to do is calm down, so you can think straight." Luke said comfortingly, to try to make her feel calmer.

"Second, what you need to do is relax, because every thing is going to be fine. Just keep talking, keep your mind occupied on something else, like where you want our next vacation to take us. Think of other things than the situation at hand, at least until help arrives to take you to safety." he said soothingly to try to take her mind off of the disaster unfolding right in front of them.

They kept talking for another half hour, switching between Han and Luke talking to her when suddenly a low but deafening roar blasted their ears while the building shook violently. What she feared the most had just happened.

Han, Luke, and Leia were all on the same train of thought when all of them exclaimed "Oh my God!"

9:59 a.m. The South Tower of the World Trade Center collapses due the failure of critical support beams that had been weakened by the fire fueled by hundreds of gallons of jet fuel.


	4. Chapter 4: Jumpers Firefighters

Chapter 4: The Jumpers

Authors note: This is another short chapter since it doesn't really cover much, but this is the chapter I warned you about, it will have jumpers. You've been warned again. Also, come on people, please review because I don't know if I'm doing a good job with this and if I should consider being an author a career for me, so please just click the button that says review, take a few moments of your life to tell me what you think.

"The other tower collapsed!" yelled Leia. "When will the firemen get here and get us out because I'm afraid our building will collapse, too!

Another man on her floor was also worried that they wouldn't be rescued, which was causing an inner conflict and after fighting with himself for a few minutes, he finally decided what he was going to do. He slowly walked to the shattered window. As he went, he caught the attention of Leia, who was watching his every move. She figured out what he was doing only seconds before he did it.

"Don't!" she yelled. She was too late. He outstretched his arms and fell backwards out the window and fell to the pavement 84 stories below them with a horrific smack.

Leia began to sob very hard in sadness.

"This man, he just jumped out the window!" she exclaimed in between sobs. "There are lots of people just jumping out of the windows in the building!"

That's when she heard the banging. She walked over to the doors, and what she heard made her exhale in relief. Firemen were trying to break down the door with their crowbar! After several attempts, the door finally broke down and a squad of firefighters entered the room.

"We heard there were survivors on this floor. We're here to help get you out, and then we'll go up and rescue more people." One of them said. All of the other survivors quickly left the room and started the trek down the stairs, Leia only a few floors behind them, since she waited until all of the survivors had left. One of the firemen was sent down to make sure they got out safely. The rest kept going up, and Leia had a bad feeling that they weren't going to make it.

Authors note: Ok here's the deal. I'm not going to be posting any more chapters of my other fic until this story and the other fic that I'm going to write are done.


	5. Chapter 5 End of the WTC

Chapter 5: The End of the World Trade Center

Leia and the firefighter were racing down the stairs as fast as they could, making sure to stay behind all of the other survivors, but also making sure they survived too.

54...53...52...51...50…..

Leia's heart was racing, the adrenaline fueling her desperate desire for survival.

44...43...42...41...40...

She couldn't die here! She had a life to live, a family to take care of, children who she would see grow up.

30...29...28...27...26...

Luke and Han had their eyes glued to the TV, waiting for the disaster that would end the life of the World Trade Center, and most likely, the life of Leia.

10...9...8...7...6…5!

And then it happened. 90 floors above her, the steel support beams gave way. At 10:28 a.m. The North Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. Each floor pancaked each other as they fell, floor by floor. The World Trade Center, which had been standing only three hours before, was gone. All that was left was a cloud of dust and a mountain of rubble.

Leia was running as fast as she could with the fire fighter. He had dropped his equipment somewhere between floors 50 and 40 to make it faster to escape. As they reached floor 5, they heard the same low rumbling that was heard when the first tower collapsed. A strong gust of wind knocked them both to their feet. They knew instantly what was happening. They crouched in a corner. The firefighter shielded her body with his own, both of them waiting for the inevitable. Leia said a silent prayer, and mentally said goodbye to her family. The rumbling got louder and louder, the shaking got stronger and stronger! And then it was over. Leia slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the blackness closing around her like a blanket, enveloping her in a blinding darkness.

Han and Luke were sobbing hysterically when they saw Leia's tower collapse before their eyes. As far as they knew, Leia just died.


End file.
